The Duke University Population Research Center (DPRC) is an interdisciplinary research organization bringing together scientists from the social sciences (demography, economics, psychology, sociology) and the biological, mathematical, and statistical sciences at Duke. The center seeks to catalyze cutting-edge research that speaks to fundamental questions of population well-being and expands the boundaries of demographic investigation and to foster the development of the next generation of researchers. DPRC's impact will be greatest in three emerging areas: (a) Getting under the skin to understand the developmental processes of population health, (b) Understanding of the roles of social connections and network positions in population health, and (c) Identifying causal effects to advance understanding of behavior at the population level. We encourage and promote innovation in data collection and data analyses in pursuit of these questions. DPRC currently has 53 faculty associates from 10 departments, schools and institutes. This application requests funding from the NICHD Population Dynamics Centers Research Infrastructure (P2C) to support three cores, administration, development and science cores. The proposed cores will lower the administrative costs of seeking and managing external funding freeing researchers to concentrate on science. Our goal is to increase external funding by developing science that would not be possible without DPRC, given the number and quality of population researchers at Duke, its recent record of recruiting top population scientists, and its unique data resources (e.g., the leadership on major international panel surveys). Over the past 10 years, DPRC has become a major contributor to the population research community.